Ivan Vaclav
Summary Ivan left his birthplace in distant Phoria for the realm of Tierva, hoping to find his relatives. He came to dwell with his uncle Milan, whose money he wasted through gambling. He is working off his massive debt to his uncle under the service of Tevoran. Lazy, Ivan will avoid hard work whenever possible. Outside of combat, Ivan is rarely seen without a lit "cheroot", a type of Phorian tobacco cigarette. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Ivan Vaclav, The Gimp Origin: World's End Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Spearfighter, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With his spear), Smoke Manipulation/Breath Attack (Blows smoke into his enemies eyes, blinding them), Martial Arts (Ivan is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (A full list of Ivan's skills can be found here) and Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Resisted an otherworldly drug that largely incapacitated his allies and dampened their abilities) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can destroy large chunks of rock, damaged Nidh-Perquunos) Speed: Athletic Human (Superior to all other characters) with Subsonic reaction speed (Dodged close-range musket fire) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can lift and throw corpses and wooden boxes) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Casually tanked being at the center of a large explosion, having a large block of stone dropped on him, multiple rounds of machine-gun fire and several grenades) Stamina: High (Was able to push a large minecart for hours, and walk for days on end, despite being a smoker. Was largely unaffected by a drug specifically made to incapacitate humans. Canonically superior to his teammates) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Spear, cheroot Intelligence: Above Average. Successfully smuggled drugs through Phoria for many years, and is logical and reasoning beyond most of his teammates Weaknesses: Refuses to back down from a fight, even when death is imminent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear Plus:' Ivan stabs his enemy twice **'Spear Doubleplus:' An upgraded version of Spear Plus. Ivan stabs twice, before leaping into the air to perform a final stab ***'Spear Tripleplus' An upgraded version of Spear Doubleplus, and the third most powerful attack in the game. Ivan stabs his opponent twice, before leaping into the air, and performing two more strikes sure to rip through the unfortunate peon in his path *'Stigmata:' Ivan performs a flurry of attacks in front of him *'Streetcleaner: '''Ivan strikes in front, behind, and to his sides *'Triple Fist:' A flurry of quick blows to the enemy directly next to Ivan *'Smoke Attack:' Ivan blows smoke in his enemy's face, blinding and choking them **'Smoke Storm:' An upgraded version of Smoke Attack. ***'Smoke Cyclone:' Smoke covers the area surronding Ivan, blinding and choking the enemies that would dare to surround him. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World's End Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9